Knocking on Tomorrow's Door
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: So you're a Knight of Kinmoku and you've fallen in love with a Starlight. Nothing wrong with that. But what if she's avoiding you like a plague and your "friends" aren't helping? What're you gonna do? Why, yell of course! (WARNING: Overrun with OCs)
1. Default Chapter

Knocking on Tomorrow's Door

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Hoookay…this is a spin-off fic of Senashenta's "Eien no Yume ni Mukatte". Where that fic features more of Yuki, this one would be Ren all the way, but of course they'd be together still but this will focus more on Ren. This would probably be lighter than Eien, more humor because Ren's just confused about everything and not in angsty turmoil like Yuki. Hehehehe!!! Read "Eien" and the Insert Chapter of my "Mornings" fic first to get what's going on, but then again it's up to you. For more info on Senashenta and my characters, e-mail either of us or you could just go to Nagareboshi Destiny at http : sena-shenta. tripod. com. / nagareboshi. html. Just remove the spaces. FF.net does not like URLs.

Knocking on Tomorrow's Door is a rough translation of Asu e no Door wo Tatake, which is Chang Wufei's image song. Hahahaha…I can't think of another title so kill me with laughter, Sena-san. XP

DISCLAIMER: I only own the Knights, especially Ren. Yuki, Taiga, and Suta who are the inner Neo-Starlights belong to Senashenta. The rest is Takeuchi original and when other characters pop out, I'll just tell you who they belong to all right? Ren, Akai (who is one of the Knights), Kagami (another Knight), Miku Kou (one of the 4th generation Starlights called the Mentors) and Yuki are the only ones mentioned here so far so we will have no problems.

Those who try to question me about claiming ownership on the Starlights or Sailor Moon in general will get Kagami sicked on them. I'm warning you. He could break your bones with just a look. Smile now.

Chapter I

Ren and the Annoying Voice

It was still dark out and the morning birds had yet to sing, but Ren Akari's purple eyes were already wide open and staring up at the white expanse of his bedroom ceiling. He was quiet and a non-expression was painted across his face as if he were deep in thought about something. His right arm that was laid back against the bed moved slightly and he looked at it.

It almost surprised him that it was able to move freely again when moments before it had been wrapped around a fragile-looking blond girl with wondrous magenta eyes who smelled of strawberries and cream in a protective embrace.

Things were certainly different now.

He had never felt so alone in his bed as he did now and what was strange was he felt this way every morning whenever his night visitor left at the crack of dawn until the sun's morning rays seeped in from the windows, snapping him out of it.

When Ren Akari usually woke up in the morning, he would sigh in relief and gratitude. As strange as it sounds, the former Imperial Knight feared waking up in the morning and opening his eyes. He feared it because if he woke up to find himself in that small, dingy room he had once called home he would just die. It would mean that none of the things that he experienced would have been a dream and he would have lived a lie for so long.

No, he could not live with that.

Whenever it was the time to get up, the first thing that he did was reach with his senses, feeling around his surroundings. First, he would become aware of the cool, clean sheets beneath his fingertips. When he was sure that they were there, he would listen for the quiet sounds of morning birds singing outside his window and wait for the soft sounds of the chimes which Kagami had once hung somewhere by the balcony. And when he was sure of those, when he had finally heard Kagami's chimes, he would then open his eyes.

They would first see the bare white ceiling of his room then wander down to the white, sparse walls then later on they would fall on his hands that he would have laced over his stomach.

Then he would sigh in his infinite relief and get up, ready to take on the day ahead.

That was how it had been for all the years since he and the other seven Imperial Knights of Kinmoku had started to live in the castle. It had been a never ending routine and one that hadn't changed for so long that he had been quite disoriented at first when he was woken up with a shock enough to cause a heart attack when a certain blond explosive was let loose in his bedroom.

Yukiko Kou was like that exactly, a bomb.

The moment that she had tumbled literally into his life sure made his routine living blow up sky high.

There was never a dull moment ever since she had made him blow up at her for bumping into him outside the Uchu and embarrassing the two of them in front of so many people. He sure didn't expect that she would just find their situation funny and in lieu of getting mutually pissed, she even insisted to treat him to something in the Uchu for her mistake.

He hadn't even known who she was at first, but then she had to break into a babbling tirade that made him remember who she was: Yukiko Kou, the Neo-Maker trainee.

Ah yes, the said to be peppiest Starlight ever.

She even beat Miku Kou, Sailor Star Caster, and that was saying something else. But then again, Miku had mellowed down some ever since the Galaxia attack so it was quite hard to tell whom between the two was noisier and more hyper.

The thought of knowing who she was made him consider running away. He hadn't been able to stand Miku way back then. How did he suppose he would stand being in Yukiko Kou's presence?

However, when he thought about it, she wasn't _really_ that annoying. Well, if you didn't count the fact that she liked to talk constantly and she wouldn't shut up even if you tell her to most of the time.

…

Okay, whatever.

The point is Yuki Kou wasn't really that bad once you got to know her quite a bit.

Oh sure, she started showing up uninvited suddenly armed with movies and popcorn and he had had no choice but to let her in. There were also those times when she would just show up and talk to him about what had happened to her that day as if he was supposed to know what she had been doing. Then there were those times that she had fallen asleep beside him and she had used him as a pillow and a security blanket in one. And they had been caught in that position so many times Endo and Akuma had actually moved out for cripes' sakes…

Sure she liked to talk in this tumbling manner that sometimes he didn't really know what she was talking about. Definitely she was far too peppy than should be normal without inducing tons of sugar or inhaling a ton of drugs. And yes she could be just stupid sometimes, but that was just it.

If that had been all there was to her, he would have run away, but she wasn't.

He didn't know what it was that had made him allow her to buy him something on the Uchu that day. He didn't know what it was that continued to nag at him to open his door to her when she came and comfort her, albeit in his own silent way, when she came to him with her sad stories and whispered words. He didn't know why his visits to the Uchu increased ever since he had talked to her. He didn't even know what kept him from throttling her whenever she glomped him awake each morning.

But whatever it was, it made him wait and look for her when she wasn't around.

It had even started to make him miss her quite a bit during those nights when she didn't visit and it perpetually annoyed him.

She would come back when she wants, stupid. Stop that longing. You're being pathetic. She's just some silly girl. She's just—

_This cute girl whom you find so interesting that you'd move heaven and earth just to stop her from being so sad all the time behind all the smiles? Oh Ren-kun! You've actually become a Knight in Shining Armor! Ureshiiii!!!!_

Why did the voice had to sound like Akai's annoying warble?

It annoyed him even more and he wanted to punch its lights out.

So now he was alone in bed again with his thoughts, but there won't be a morning call today because Yuki had just left with a quiet click of the door. He had an hour or so more before he had to get up, but he was wide awake now and he wouldn't ever be able to sleep again.

He was missing her already, damn it.

Why was he missing her?

Whywhwhywhywhywhywhywhy?

_You could have just asked her to stay you know, Ren-kun? I'm sure you'd both be very happy--_

"URESEI!!" He yelled and packed a pillow over his head, muffling his groan as he tried to drown away the annoying voice that had started to sing a ridiculous song, which had Ren and Yuki and a baby carriage.

Thank God the annoying voice didn't have a face and wasn't under the pillow.

It would have seen how red his face was at the mere thought of asking Yuki to stay.


	2. After Ten Minutes of Oblivion

Knocking on Tomorrow's Door

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Read the insert chapter of my fic "Mornings" first before you read this chapter so that it would make more sense. This chapter is for Sena-san so she won't be upset anymore after her rough night.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the Imperial Knights of Kinmoku and anything else you don't recognize.

Chapter II

After Ten Minutes of Oblivion

The room swirled in front of Ren's eyes for a moment as he came into consciousness. He felt dizzy suddenly when he opened his eyes that he had to close them again quickly. His brain was reaching for information on where he was and what had happened before he had fainted when he felt the mattress he had been lying on shift with weight.

Someone had sat down beside him.

"He's coming to."

"Damn Akai, I say he's just manic going around so early in the morning and doing his stupid bed checks."

"Says the former mercenary who practically ranted to the heavens when someone as much as touched his swords."

"Don't you dare speak of Taro and Keta in that way!"

"Yare, yare…"

"Could you two just keep it down a bit? I'm sure Ren-kun does not appreciate your noise."

"Hmp."

Another weight crushed down on his other side, a bit more roughly this time.

He tried opening his eyes again and first saw a tall, burly built man with shoulder-length brown hair leaning against the white wall of his bedroom with his strong arms crossed over his chest.

Endo nodded to him. "How's your ten minute escape to the land of oblivion?"

Ren looked at the Knights' strong man a bit dazedly. He tried to get up but his head protested. It swam unpleasantly and he had to lie down again.

"Lie down a bit more, Ren-kun. I think you need a bit more rest." That was Kitto and he was looking worried. His jade eyes practically gleamed with concern under his white blond bangs.

"Akai packed that much of a storm? Remind me not to get in his way ever again."

Ren turned to his left at the sound of a voice to find Akuma sitting by his side, his face set in his usual scoffing expression. His long black hair was free of its tight half-ponytail that day, but then again it was still pretty early. He was still dressed in his crumpled bedclothes, which consisted of worn-looking brown bottoms and a white shirt that had seen better days.

"What happened?" Ren asked with disorientation as he looked around him. Endo was standing by the wall. Akuma was sitting beside him. Kitto, whom he didn't recall seeing yet that morning, was to his left with a concerned expression on his face. "Where's everyone else?"

Apparently all the other Knights had gone off to their own businesses for the morning.

"I'm still here, Ren-kun."

And Ren almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the familiar sing-song voice and Kagami appeared somewhere by the door, an amused, mysterious smile on his pale face.

"Scare the daylights out of everyone why don't you, Kagami." Akuma glared at the mind reader former Knight as Kagami smoothed into the room, bells jingling softly in his wake.

Kagami actually smiled wider and chuckled when Akuma acknowledged his presence. He reached forward and run a long finger against the black-haired amber-eyed Knight's tanned cheek. Akuma didn't flinch nor did he pull away as most other people would. He just kept on glaring in challenge at the creepy wraith of a man that was Kagami.

"You've always been an interesting one, Akuma-san…" He whispered and Akuma's glare grew livid. Kagami didn't flinch either when Akuma slapped his finger away.

"Stop it."

"I believe Ren asked a question." Endo was quick to stop the two of them before they broke into another one of their flirtations, as Tohma once said out of irritation. It was a pretty apt term. It always looked like Kagami was flirting with Akuma with the way he interacted with him. What his intentions beyond getting a rise out of the usually already fired up swordsman was beyond them all. Kagami had never really said anything for the past century or so.

Kitto sighed beside Ren and answered Ren's earlier question for everyone else.

"You fell unconscious after Akai trapped you into a noogie after Yuki-san ran out of your apartment upon seeing everyone else in here."

Ren fell silent for a moment before all the events of the morning dawned over him in a flash.

Akai had come in uninvited in an ungodly hour of the morning, practically breaking into his apartment. Being the trained warrior that he was, Ren had sprung out of bed to confront the intruder and ended up going hysterical at the sight of Akai standing over him with a serious look in his face. It had been another one of his unnecessary and idiotic bed checks and not only did he break into his apartment, he had to bring in almost the whole faction of the Knights into his room. Then Yuki appeared and did this ridiculous impression of a deer caught in headlights.

Then she had ran and he couldn't do anything but move by impulse and that was by meeting Akai's challenge head on and defend Yuki to the most of his ability. He had expected fingers wagging in his face and Akai probably going insane again as he raved to the heavens of what he thought about Ren's actions. What he didn't expect was that he would go and grab him into a noogie until he passed out.

Ren's hands suddenly fisted against his sheets. He growled.

"Where the hell is that bastard?"

"He's disowned. Not illegitimate."

"Endo, stuff it."

Endo shrugged and smiled. Nothing fazes Endo and it usually drove Ren up the wall.

"Eto, Akai had gone off to breakfast with Josei-san if I'm not mistaken." Kitto answered him again. "At least that was what he yelled to the room before he left."

Akuma snickered suddenly. "And also left Kitto in a weak wreck of hopelessness."

Ren looked over at Kitto curiously, but the usually docile former Knight had his face set in a very serious expression as he closed his eyes and squared his chin.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said in a quiet voice that spoke of a possibility of grave retribution if Akuma even dared to breathe another word of what had happened between him and Akai.

Akuma just snickered some more into his hand.

Kitto had his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive stance.

"Have you forgotten something, Ren?"

Kagami's question made him look at where the silver-haired man stood, a thoughtful expression on his face. It was obvious the mind reader had plucked out something from his mind.

For some reason, he remembered Akai and his declaration of breakfast with Josei and it all fell into place.

"I was supposed to meet Yuki for breakfast today!"

He was about jump out of bed and throw some clothes on when he felt Endo's hand push him back into the bed.

"I'm sure she won't be in the kitchens anytime now, Ren." Endo told him as he held the other down.

Ren glared up at him. "Let me up, Endo."

Endo raised him an eyebrow. "Are you sure Yuki-chan would be around after getting stared at in shock by seven Knights? I don't think so."

"I knew that 'thump' sound on the wall must have meant something…" Akuma grumbled under his breath, stretching out into the bed on his side. His right hand supported his head as his elbow planted itself on the bed and a frown marred his face.

Kagami just chuckled.

"And I believe Yuki-san's shift started an hour ago." Kitto put in, trying to be helpful.

Ren looked to Kitto then to Endo, who had still yet to remove his hand. He was suspicious certainly.

Endo clucked his tongue and it caught Ren's attention. His fist ached to wipe of that smirk the elder man had on his face.

"And I think you better shower. Honestly Ren, how you could ever go around meeting with a girl and just pulling clothes on without showering is beyond me."

"Says the man who wanders around and doesn't bathe for months probably."

Endo ignored Akuma's remark.

Kitto was chuckling and Kagami was looking amused.

Ren frowned. "You're all against me aren't you?"

"Oh no we aren't." Akuma said, looking into Ren's face with a wide smile. "If we were against you, we'd be the ones who would spill about you and Yuki-chan."

"I have been thinking about that." Endo was looking thoughtful. "How would have Akai known."

Kitto sighed as he got up from the bed beside Ren. He looked harassed and Ren suddenly had an idea of what had happened when he passed out.

"Akai has a radar for such things."

Kitto was out with a Starligtht last night? Could it be?

Ren couldn't help but grin to himself. So the perfect little prince had his sneaking arounds too. He suddenly had the urge to buy Kitto a drink.

"You didn't tell him, did you Kagami?"

Kagami shrugged and it just looked strange. The gesture was far too human and if there was one thing Kagami was it wasn't human. Well, probably…

"I know when to keep the secrets I come by, Endo. How could you be so suspicious of me?"

Endo smiled appeasingly. "I wasn't saying anything of the sort, Kagami."

Akuma snorted by the side, but didn't say anything more.

With that, Endo moved off to leave Ren's room.

"I'll be leaving now. I have some business to attend to. Ren, lie down a bit and get a shower all right?"

Ren rolled his eyes and sunk back under his covers.

"Yes, mother."

Akuma perked at Endo's words as he got up to leave too, laughing at Ren's unoriginal, but appropriate comeback.

"See ya, Ren. You having breakfast with a Starlight too, Endo?"

"No, but I think Fuudo would like that if you did."

"Che, the stupid cat had been looking all over Kuroi all morning. So irritating…"

Kitto smiled and waved at Ren slightly as he made his way out.  
"Later, Ren. Get some rest, I'm sure Yuki-san would want you to. Akai'll get his."

Ren nodded to him wordlessly.

Kagami had just disappeared.

The door to his apartment closed and there was silence again.

After a moment,

"I got to replace that chain lock with something more reliable."


End file.
